boi_birdfandomcom-20200214-history
Biology of Birbs
Scientific Name: S. Emorqixutsyeilds Basic Information * Can live for up to 80 years * Wing span ranges from 10-15 inches * Can withstand 300 (Ci/Bq) * 'Hunt' in large groups called 'Auts' * Height 2-5 ft * Can reproduce sexually or asexually * Average adult weight for males 130 lbs * Average adult weight for females 120 lbs * Average adult weight for hermaphrodites 125 lbs * Average infant weight 9 lbs * Average weight for teen-aged males 110 lbs * Average weight for teen-aged females 115 lbs * Average weight for teen-aged hermaphrodites 112.5 lbs * Number of offspring per 1 birth-2 birbs Additional Info * Originated in Kekistan and migrated to then Australia,Iceland,and Papa New Guinea * Can fly for days at a time without consuming food or water * Live off of plants,seeds,naturally formed autism,and water * Allergic to kekocide,green dye,white meat, and the elusive purple frog * One of the most intelligent species on the planet * Have incredibly strong immune systems and rarely are affected by disease * If consumed will release radiation directly into the predators blood stream * Release large amounts of radiation when stroked incorrectly, rub from head to talon,not talon to head * Communicate using high pitch screeches similar to those use by frogs "REEEEEEEEEEEEE" * Can speak English,Kekish,German,Spanish,Chinese,Eyeanse, and Birbonics * Will peck to death if provoked * Shouldn't be able to fly according to all known laws of aviation :)) Threats This species is incredibly smart and dangerous, this doesn't leave many threats to their well-being * Pollution, the release of greenhouse gases due to the use of fossil fuels , can damage the respiratory systems of Boi Birds, and makes it hard to see when flying in highly polluted areas * Temperatures below -25 degrees can cause spontaneous pecking syndrome * Aircraft, Boi Birds have aircraft of their own but have made adjustments to them in order to protect our species. The aircraft's made by humans often kill us on impact. * Domestic violence, though the crime rate in MemeBois Playhouse is low Birbs who choose to reproduce sexually, often run into problems with promiscuity and polyamory. If a Birb cheats on another Birb, the offended may kill their cheating partner * Suicide, Some Boi Birds aren't cool kids and kill themselves :/ Breeding * Boi Bird society has strict regulations on reproduction and only allow 2 birbs per couple. Parliament doesn't want to contribute to Earths overpopulation problem * Mating season lasts for about 4 months. Winter-Spring * Birb chicks eat an incredibly healthy diet consisting of Kale,Broccoli, and Wheatgerm * Members of the same sex can reproduce with a process known as artificial meiosis * Hermaphrodites can reproduce with any sex, depending on what sexual organ is used Description * Feathers have a color variation that surpasses 300 * Known colors are as follows: Black,Gray,Purple,Dark Green, Light green, Pink, Yellow, White, Orange, Pale yellow, Blue, Translucent. All of these colors can be combined * Birbs have sharp and curved bills, useful to crack open seeds, and to tear apart threatening organisms * Thin legs with extremely sharp talons, Talon length ranges from 1-3 inches * Moderately wide wing span * Often seen wearing hats and coats * Small eyes,have 12 color receptors, have ultraviolet,infrared and polarized light vision * Can be seen with a frog on their back (this is a form of mutualism between Frogs and Birbs) Habitat * Birbs live in houses and bird baths inside of forests * Houses are either ventilated or heated * Bird baths are used for hygienic purposes (obviously) and are highly valued by their owners Category:Boi Bird History Category:Science